


Treebeard

by Cyndicate



Series: Poetry Inspired by Characters of Lord of the Rings [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndicate/pseuds/Cyndicate
Summary: Poem 2 in my LotR series of poetry. This is free verse and the only rule I followed is 4 lines per stanza except when I broke that rule. *Special Note: this is the first time I sat down to write a poem without having an emotional catalyst, but by the time I got to the end, the emotion of the poem and writing it changed my state of mind. My emotion didn't effect the poem, the poem itself affected me.





	

Ages flow as a steady stream over the earth  
The currents babble through fostering change  
Change everywhere save the wilds of wood  
Here, nothing changes. An eddy in the flow

We became more accustomed to listening   
Words never spoken, but all understood  
When so much takes so much to speak  
Listening is the infinitely easing choice

Ever vigilant, she left and I never noticed  
Infinitely did I listen, but never truly heard  
Misplaced in the world were my intentions   
My friends whispered and rustled and groaned

Their words were all I heard, infinitely listening   
The world beyond concern forever decimated  
Little intruders were a harbinger in infinite change  
She is beyond my protection, if she ever had it  
Infinitely strong, did she ever need it?

Fire, ever the enemy, cleansed sloth and content  
No longer an eddy, but an all consuming torrent  
The forest no longer immune to the passing age  
Our purpose flamed in once petrified hearts


End file.
